Kalopin's Revenge
Surviving Reelfoot: Kalopin's Revenge is the eighth season of Surviving Reelfoot. The season was won by Alex Wagner in a 8-2-0 vote over alliance member William Yelton and Peggy Manning. Production Twists/Changes * Everyone in the game started off with an extra vote in their bag but it was undeclared that everyone received one. These extra votes were valid until the final 6, were non-transferable and could not be played if vote blocked. * When someone is voted out of the game they are allowed to pick someone on their tribe who will be unable to vote at the next tribal council. The last person to be vote blocked by this twist is at final 6. * Instead of being voted out at the first tribal, the eliminated player was able to go to exile for a round and rejoin the next losing tribe in place of the player they voted out. * At Final 20, a fake double tribal council occurred where the two people who were voted off became captains to draft the two new swap tribes. Castaways Season Summary The season began with three tribes of 8; the pink Nunni tribe, the green Takali tribe and the tan Chula tribe. This formed the biggest cast in Surviving Reelfoot history. Every player in the game was given an extra vote in their bag unannounced as part of a season long twist. On day 1 it was announced there would be a challenge in the morning to judge the best tribe flag and chant, which would be a part of a series of rewards with a point system for 1st 2nd and 3rd. The last of this series of rewards was worth double points, and the tribe with the highest cumulative total would be immune for the first tribal council and get to spectate the other two tribes' tribal councils. Although Takali and Chula both won two of the rewards, due to the points system Takali won the first tribal immunity of the season. On the first day at Chula, the core 'Chula 4' alliance formed between Innessa, Brent, Alex and William very quickly. William described it as an alliance of two pairs, Innessa and Brent being one and Alex and William being the other. Ultimately it wouldn't matter for Nunni because Slade would quit in the middle of the night due to the extreme conditions from oncoming tropical storm Barry meaning they would not have to go to tribal, saving Adam S. Shaily was then voted off by the Chula tribe but in a twist of fate it was announced that players voted out this season would be able to mark someone on their way out and they would not be able to vote at their next tribal council. Furthermore, it was announced to the viewers that Shaily would remain in the game, and be sent to exile, joining the next losing tribe in place of their next member voted out. Alex later found the hidden immunity idol but let Innessa hold onto it without transferring possession. Jen and Laurie were voted out from their respective tribes, with Peggy playing an idol unnecessarily. They were then given a second chance and instead stayed in the game as the new tribe captains for the swap tribes. The next day, fate repeated itself though with Jen and Laurie being voted out of their respective tribes. The new Takali tribe lost every single immunity challenge but one till the merge and on the one challenge they won, Sam quit, resulting in Nunni keeping all of its new members in the game at the merge. With the merge beginning, Innessa found her second idol of the game and with an additional idol in her bag in Alex's possession. At the merge the trend continued with the new Nunni tribe working together to pick off the new Takali tribe in a complete sweep, with Janaki being medically evacuated for swollen legs instead of being voted out. Adam H's paranoia was growing and now that the new Nunni tribe was forced to turn on eachother they decided to vote him out due to his unpredictability. At the final 8 tribal council it was original Takali versus original Chula with the original Nunni tribe being the swing votes. Carlos, Chapman and Jaime decided to split the votes between William and Innessa using Nate and Peggy's voted and an extra vote, but ultimately Innessa and William both played idols on themselves negating all the votes from the opposition, resulting in Jaime being blindsided with only 2 votes against him. After Innessa successfully played another idol at final 6, three of the original Chula 4 had made final 5 forming a majority. It wasn't until the final 4 that they turned on eachother with William and Innessa targeting eachother but William's tighter bond to Alex led to Innessa becoming the final member of the jury. At final tribal council, it ultimately came down to William and Alex with Peggy seen as less of a contender than the other two. Alex would beat the other two in a 8-2-0 jury vote and become the 8th winner of Surviving Reelfoot. Voting History Trivia * This is the largest cast in Surviving Reelfoot history at 24 contestants. Category:Kalopin's Revenge